


Sick Day

by corruptedinkblots



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Crewel/Yuu relationship, Sick Character, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedinkblots/pseuds/corruptedinkblots
Summary: Jamil was sick. He was stubborn and continued to drag himself through the day. In the realm of unconsciousness, he missed a presence he thought he was glad to be rid of. And Yuu helped him to realise who it was.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper
Kudos: 24





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @zukiyuyu from Twitter. She asked for a JamiKari fic with sickly Jamil. So here it is.

The moment Jamil opened his eyes he knew it would be a hard day to go through. Kalim’s usual shenanigans and the mountain of responsibilities as a vice-dorm leader were routine at this point; but not the headaches and lethargy that just suddenly hit from nowhere. After he sat up at the edge of the bed, fighting the urge to lay down in bed all day, he swallowed quite a few herbal pills he already made and started his day as usual. The pills worked its magic; the headaches lessened but still, his shoulders felt like they were made of lead. He mentally kicked himself to push through the motions and sincerely hoped that this day would be kinder to him.

So far, everything was running smoothly. Apart from Kalim’s unnecessary worry after his morning tea and his classmates’ questions about his dwindling energy and sour expression, he was getting his work done. Even the teachers had been asking him questions. Trein ordered him to rest in the infirmary, but the forced rest made him rather restless. He returned to class after his period was over and continued to drag himself through the day. More often than not he would prop himself against whatever he was leaning against to keep himself steady. He had a small lunch since it was tough to even swallow.

Basketball practice was a chore for today as the headache was getting worse, and the herbal pills that kept him going had run out. But as a student, he needed to get his responsibilities done even if it meant crawling over to the gymnasium. Walking along the now winding hallway, he vaguely saw someone with bright colours passing him by. He nodded in respect; an automatic reaction every time he saw a teacher. He was more ready than ever to end this day when his world was spinning and it turned dark. He noticed a pair of hands caught him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The overwhelming scent of perfume and soft fur were the only things he registered before his vision was swallowed by the darkness.

The world around him was dark and comforting. There was nothing to do. Nothing to think about. Nothing to feel. No expectations to uphold. For once, he welcomed the change where he could be nothing. He let his weightless form floating through the foreign space until the world around him changed again. This time, he was lying on a cliff. The sounds he heard were beautifully composed; the crashing of the waves underneath him, the whooshing sound of the wind brushing next to his ears, and the steadying rhythm of his heartbeat. The sky was not blue, but the varying hues of grey were also beautiful to look at.

Despite the orchestra of sounds playing around him, the ringing of silence pierced his ears. The loneliness he felt was too much to bear. It lacked the presence that would thoughtlessly praise the view stretched before him. Someone whose voice was loud enough to be heard across the room. The presence that has always been of vital importance in his life.

It was growing darker and finally, the first few drops of rain fell on his cheek. Then the eyes. But then the water that washed over him felt far too real to be a dream. Suddenly, the clouds burst and the gush of water pouring onto him forced him up from his reverie. Upon seeing something hovering from his face, he immediately grabbed the perpetrator’s wrist and shot up from the bed. He was ready to strike when he saw Kalim’s bewildered face looking at him.

“You’re up, Jamil!”

The grip he had on him slacked, which allowed the other to leap forward and embraced him. Jamil sighed and patted his head and the uncharacteristically quiet Kalim nuzzled his face in his chest; the usual gesture they both shared since childhood.

He felt something running down on his back and was immediately repulsed by it, causing him to push him away. He feared that a bug had entered at the back of his shirt and he was furiously beating it. Then he felt the wetness and glared at the thing Kalim was holding at his right hand.

“Kalim,” he pointed at the rag, “is the towel wet?”

Kalim chuckled and showed him, then twisting it which proved his point. “I tried to be quiet about it because I didn’t want to wake you up. But then the water dripped onto your face so I tried to wipe it off. But then I made your face wetter. Sorry.”

He sighed and wiped his face with his shirt. At the corner of his eye, he saw someone was sleeping on the bed beside him. Their back was against him so he could not see their face properly. “Who’s that?” he asked.

“It’s Yuu. They helped me with the cooking.” Jamil’s eyes darted at the tray at the nightstand; a bowl of porridge and a glass of water was ready. “I cut all the veggies and prepared the ingredients for them though.”

He could not help but sigh. “I told you not to do anything unnecessary and dangerous. If you get hurt, there would be no end to my parents’ complaints about my negligence.”

“I used magic to cut the veggies. I’ve been practising for a while. And they did the rest.” That elicited a frustrated groan from the sickly boy. Kalim took a seat beside him and handed him the bowl of porridge. It was cold, but it looks edible. “Go on. Eat it.” Even with the infirmary dimly lit saved from the moonlight pouring from the window, Jamil could see the anticipation gleaming from his eager eyes.

He took a bite. In all honesty, it was pretty good. It was blander from the things he was used to, but the porridge with the varieties of vegetables was good on its own. He wordlessly took another bite, and another, until the bowl was empty. He saw the smile Kalim always had on and felt a little unnerved by it.

“What?” he defensively asked.

“You must be pretty hungry, huh? You did have a pretty small lunch this afternoon.” Kalim handed his palm out and Jamil subconsciously gave him the empty bowl, then he placed it on the tray.

He took the glass of water and chugged it all down. It tasted a little different, but it left him a bit more energised. “I need to recover enough energy to go back to the dorm. I still need to get the storeroom’s inventory done.”

“No, you don’t. Your job is to get some rest. Work can come tomorrow.”

Jamil was not ready to fight with Kalim over this. Besides, he felt significantly tired and sleepy after he ate his dinner. He relented and lied on the bed, begrudgingly. Kalim patted his head and excused himself to bring the tray back to the kitchen. Jamil forcefully made the weight of the tray and its contents heavier with magic, telling the perplexed boy that it was unnecessary especially since it was dark outside. It was his turn to give up the fight, so he settled with staying by his side for tonight. Kalim slithered next to him, hugging Jamil close and buried his face into his chest. The other then caressed his hair and went back to sleep.

-.-

Jamil woke up startled with a feeling of someone fixing their gaze onto him. With his motions limited as Kalim held onto him tightly, he could only turn his head and saw Yuu and Grim looking at them with an amused look.

“Wait— I—”

“We should get going, Grim. Wouldn’t want to wake up the love birds.” Yuu snickered as they picked Grim up and made their way to the door.

“For once, I agree with you, henchman,” Grim replied with snark. They both giggled and left them alone.

Jamil was too shocked and embarrassed to even react but was glad that they finally left the room. He then heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Not wanting to wake Kalim up, he floated the phone to him and checked its contents. It was a message from Yuu. He opened it and then—

A picture of them sleeping. Jamil’s lips were on Kalim’s crown. Blissfully unaware, they both looked happy being each other’s embrace. He could feel warmth spread from his cheeks towards his ears. His heart was racing. To be seen like this was humiliating, to say the least.

He then saw a caption was attached to it:

 _‘Haven’t seen you smile like that since your Overblot, Jamil-_ senpai _. I’m glad you both are closer now.’_

He groaned and locked the phone. It made the boy in his embrace wake up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Is anything wrong?” Kalim asked.

The image of them hugging each other so tightly burnt in his mind. His head was burning in shame. Kalim put his hand on the other’s forehead. A worried look was apparent on his face.

“Are you still sick, Jamil? Want me to call for the family doctor?”

He turned away from his gaze and sat up. “No, I’m fine.”

That reply earned him a side hug from the eager boy. “That’s great! I’m glad that Mr Crewel’s medicine works.”

One of his eyebrows was arched and he looked at him. “Medicine?”

“It was in the water you drank last night. He was also the one who brought you here.”

“I see. How did you know I was here then?”

“The others told me. When I got here, Yuu was already by your side. They told me that Mr Crewel sent them there.”

“Oh.” To have sent Yuu was puzzling to Jamil. But they may be a victim of circumstance by being around him when they should not, he deduced.

They then readied themselves for breakfast. The picture that was sent haunted him every time he looked at Kalim now. At times it would make his heart skip a beat. He could not look at his eyes without being reminded of the warmth he felt while he embraced him. Still, he cannot bear to delete the picture now that it invoked something he did not realise earlier.

While on their way to the dining hall, they both saw Crewel and Yuu walking side by side. Jamil could see the soft expression Crewel had as he stared at Yuu. Rarely he had ever seen such a strict teacher had that kind of expression to any of the students in Night Raven College. And that was when it clicked. It was the same kind of expression Kalim would have for him whenever they were alone. Now that he noticed the feelings blooming in him, he could finally see it in others too. And then he looked at Kalim as he greeted the people in front of them, thanking them wholeheartedly. His mind was lost in thoughts that he decided to suppress.

When he turned back and implored him to move closer, he smiled and thanked them for the help. After they parted ways, he was resolute. He decided to bury these feelings away. Maybe in due time, it will die on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking 2 more requests to fill my time before I'm returning to work. Check out my Twitter @Aku_no_Ana .


End file.
